bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryo The Kaiser
Feel free to ask me about anything you want,but ask more about Bakugan and Yu Gi Oh!,and thanks. Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Abce2 (talk) 10:52, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi, you must be the Maximillion Pegasus, I suppose. Hey guy, it's me, the notorious Lukas. Now I am Ace Grit, in my own avatar and my own username, what would you like to call me? Would you like to call me a character's name "Ace" or my real first name "Lukas"? It's very nice to meet you, Imagine that it would be incredible about the crossover between Bakugan series and Yu-Gi-Oh! series, so I would make in my own fan-fiction, I have two different Bakugan Fanons, the Bakugan Ages Fanon and the Bakugan Lukas Fanons, if in my Bakugan Lukas Fanon Wiki I will make about the crossover of Bakugan and Yu-Gi-Oh!, so someday Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Mokuba and Kaiba will meet the Battle Brawlers who are the Dan, the Runo, the Marucho, the Julie, the Shun, the family of the same Battle Brawlers, the Kato, the Dr. Michael, the his granddaughter Alice, and some other people, not just these humans, but also these aliens, mainly Vestals, Gundalians and Neathians, it will be amazing, it will a battle as of the Bakugan as of the Monster Cards, it would be a battle among the Bakugan brawlers and the Duelists, it would have the title of the "Bakugan: Duel Monsters Arrival", based in the Duel Monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! series, it will be actually the battle of the millennium. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 22:20, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for that, I think. So, you are welcome. But what is exactly an "inventition" that did you send to me? And can I call you "Pegasus", eh?! So it's you the Mohamed Aboulafaa Bouazza Drak, right? If you forgot your password and even the password of your own hot-mail account for your Wiki account, so you have the other Wiki account as the "Duelist Pegasus", so your avatar in the Wiki is still the Maximillion Pegasus from "Yu-Gi-Oh!" anime series, I still suppose it, what do you think about an idea to create the new male Darkus Brawler and his new Darkus Bakugan? The Battle Brawler and his Guardian Bakugan, their names are Kevin Blaze and Darkus Dogoid. This is it, the Darkus Dogoid looks like the Darkus Orbeum of Shun Kazami, one of Shun's Darkus Guardian Bakugan, he has two of some Darkus Bakugan beyond some other Bakugan that are of the Ventus attribute, mainly as his main attribute, the Kevin and the Dogoid are as good guys as Ace and Percival, for the Darkus attribute, two of them were also never villains, only Masquerade, Hydranoid, Spectra, Helios, Ren and Linehalt who were villains, even except Alice too beyond Ace, Percival, Kevin and Dogoid, six of those former villains are good now, even the same Masquerade giving to Alice his same Hydranoid, in my opinion Alice is literally different of Masquerade by their genders and by their hairs as in colors as in types, I am not sure that the Alice is the Masquerade or not, but I know that the Alice is the Masquerade's counterpart, I am making my new series of Bakugan: New Castle Knights, for a while I have just the five Battle Brawlers as the Castle Knights, with their Commander of the Castle Knights, the Captain Elright, of the same attribute that the Runo uses, I need the next Darkus Brawler with his Darkus Guardian Bakugan to be in the good side since the beginning of their own appearance such as Ace and Percival too. Even Percival being a wicked monster for the Bakugan bio, he and his partner Ace Grit were never villains, actually they were just good and they are still good, an exception for Masquerade, Hydranoid, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Ren Krawler and Linehalt, you know, Alice was also never villainess, but Masquerade (her alter-ego) and Hydranoid (his former Guardian Bakugan and his alter-ego's current Guardian Bakugan) who were yes. So, I'll add the Kevin Blaze alongside his dog-like Bakugan, mainly resembling to the hound-like Bakugan such as Shun's Orbeum. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 15:32, July 6, 2017 (UTC)